You Don't Know Love
by rimahyukkey
Summary: Dua penguasa sekolah sama-sama tertarik dengan seorang siswa pindahan... Awalnya mereka memperebutkannya karena tak ingin kalah satu sama lainnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tau bagaimana cara mencintai yang benar. SEVENTEEN Fanfics. Ini udah pernah q publish sebelumnya,,,tp karena sebuah keteledoran malah kehapus jadi q publish ulang..hehehe...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Seorang remaja berhenti berjalan saat sampai didepan gerbang yang melindungi gedung didalamnya. Ia memamdang penuh kagum dengan bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf,,,apa kau ada keperluan disini?," dia tersentak saat ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Seseorang itu ternyata penjaga gedung tersebut.

"Ah! Nde! Saya mendapatkan surat ini," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan surat yang dimaksudnya. Setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, penjaga langsung membukakan gerbang untuknya.

"Kau pasti sudah ditunggu oleh kepala sekolah. Silahkan lurus saja dari sini, saat ada lorong kau bisa belok ke kanan lalu belok ke kiri kau akan menemui persimpangan kau bisa belok kanan. Setelah itu kau akan memasuki lobi sekolah, kau akan lihat dua anak tangga disebelah kanan dan kiri, kau lurus saja setelah itu belok kiri. Kau belok kiri sekitar 5 meter lalu kau akan mendapati anak tangga, kau naik tangga itu setelah itu belok kanan lalu lurus saja. Setelah itu kau akan menemukan persimpangan, kau tinggal belok kanan disitu ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tidak mungkin salah masuk ruang karena setelah kau belok kanan hanya ada satu ruang, itulah ruang kepala sekolah. Lain cerita kalau kau belok kiri. Kalau begitu, kau sudah mengerti arah jalannya kan? Aku harus kembali bertugas. Selamat datang si PHS, nak," jelas penjaga itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan remaja yang saat ini terbengong. Dia menghela nafas kasar. Berbalik untuk mencari penjaga yang ternyata sudah menghilang entah kemana. Setelah itu dia menatap bangunan besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang dia bilang? Mengerti arah jalannya?," dia mendecak. "Apa yang dia katakan saja aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya seraya membuang nafas kasar. "Aishh! Molla! Ikuti saja kemana kaki berjalan. Nanti juga pasti akan ketemu orang yang akan membantuku. Lagipula bagaimana bisa orang itu tidak mengantarku saja. Dasar,," gerutunya seraya melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku dengar kemarin saat pertandingan basket ada yang mengacau sampai-sampai hampir membuat sekolah ini kalah," seru seseorang membuat rombongan yang semula akan menaiki tangga itu berhenti. Seorang yang berseru itupun menyeringai saat melihat mereka berbalik menatapnya.

"Wae? Apa gelar 'MVP' itu sudah berpindah tangan? Apa gelar 'hands of God' sekarang pindah ke tangan sahabatmu itu?," ucapya lagi, seringaiannya melebar melihat lawannya sudah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padanya.

"Paling tidak, aku tetap membawa sekolah ini ke puncak kejayaan. Tidak seperti kau yang mempermalukan sekolah ini setelah kekalahanmu di pertandingan Judo hanya karena temperamen jelekmu itu," timpal lawan bicaranya yang berbalik menyeringai padanya yang langsung mengepalkan kepalan tangannya.

Kedua kelompok ini saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Disekitar mereka sudah berkumpul hampir seluruh warga sekolah. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perseteruan dua kubu ini memang memberi kesan tersendiri bagi mereka. Keduanya sama kuatnya, sama keras kepalanya, dan sama juga tingkat kebrandalannya. Jadi saat mereka sedang berseteru seperti ini merupakan saat yang paling menegangkan sekaligus paling mengesankan disekolah.

"Kau tau aku bersedia saja mengembalikan nama baikmu dengan memberimu gelar 'MVP'ku. Tapi bagaimana ya? Sepertinya kau belum sampai ketahap itu," ucap seorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi berambut gelap itu. Menyeringai mendapati lawan bicaranya mendecak.

"Jangan terlalu sombong. Kau tau betul aku bukan lawan yang mudah meski dalam basket sekalipun. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Janganlah terburu-buru mempertaruhkan gelar kebanggaanmu itu. Aku takut aku tergiur dengan tawaran itu dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," timpal lawan bicaranya menyeringai senang dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dia memang tidak mengada-ada. Tinggi badanya mungkin tidak setinggi lawan bicaranya, tapi kemampuannya bermain basket tidak bisa diremehkan. Kalau dia mau, bisa saja dia masuk tim basket sekolah. Hanya saja, menurutnya permainan basket itu permainan yang membosankan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?," tantang namja tinggi itu. Melangkah maju mendekati lawan bicaranya. Begitupun lawan bicaranya hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. Suasana mencekam pun tak terelakkan. Tak ada yang berani bersuara keras saat itu.

"Aishh,,,,dia bilang akan ada lobi kalau aku lewat sini. Mana? Hufftttt!," kesal namja itu. Dia tidak habis pikir untuk apa sekolah dibuat seluas dan sebesar ini. Ia yakin pasti akan butuh berhari-hari untuk mengelilingi bangunan ini.

"Hm? Ada apa itu? Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul disitu?," tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat kerumunan siswa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Jangan-jangan ada kepala sekolah atau guru yang sedang mengumumkan sesuatu. Ahh,,,,syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku jadi bisa langsung ketemu kepala sekolah nantinya," ujarnya senang. Diapun melangkah mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

"Maaf,,,boleh kutanya ada acara apa ya ini?," tanyanya pada salah seorang murid yang berada paling belakang.

"Biasa lah. Dua penguasa PHS sedang berduel. Kudengar kali ini mereka akan berduel basket. Ini pasti akan seru," jawab siswa yang ditanyanya membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Jadi ini bukan sambutan Kepala Sekolah?," tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa Kepala Sekolah memberi sambutan disini. Diakan selalu memberi sambutan di aula," jawab murid itu lagi tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu,,kemana arah ruang kepala sekolah?," tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan telunjuk siswa yang mengarah ke arah kerumunan siswa.

"Kau harus melewati kerumunan ini dulu untuk sampai ke lobi. Setelah itu kau tinggal ikuti arahnya saja. Ada petunjuknya disetiap sudut sekolah. Sekarang diamlah! Aku tidak bisa dengar apa-apa," jelasnya.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa melewati kerumunan ini?,"_ batin namja itu. Ia pun menghela nafas kasar.

"Maaf,,,permisi,,,permisi,,,maaf,,," ucapnya seraya merengsek masuk kedalam kerumunan yang langsung mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari siswa-siswa itu.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini!," ujar salah satu siswa seraya mendorongnya. Dan begitu seterusnya dia didorong-dorong dari satu siswa ke siswa lain. Hingga sampai dorongan terakhir mengakibatkan bokong indahnya menyapa lantai keramik kasar. Semua siswa yang melihatnya terkesiap.

"Akk!Yakkk! Aku hanya menumpang lewat! Tidak perlu dorong-dorong! Aissshh,,,sakit sekali," teriaknya emosi. Masih dalam posisi duduknya dia melihat dua pasang kaki di samping kanan kirinya. Saat dia mendongak ke atas dia melihat dua namja yang tidak bisa di bilang jelek sedang menunduk menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Diapun segera beranjak berdiri.

"Ah,,,mian-mian. Aku tadi didorong sampai jatuh. Aku tidak mengenai ataupun menyenggol kalian, kan?," tanyanya membuat semua yang melihatnya menahan napas. Bahkan dua orang di samping kanan kirinya sedikit membulatkan mata mereka mendengar penuturan darinya.

"Hm,,,maaf sekali lagi. Tapi,,bisa kalian tunjukkan arah mana lobi sekolah ini? Ada yang bilang tadi ke arah sini," tanyanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi dua orang di kanan kirinya hanya diam sambil memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Hallo? Kalian mendengarku tidak sih? Maaf karena tiba-iba muncul didepan kalian. Tapi bisa kalian tolong beritahu dimana lobi sekolah ini?," tanyanya lagi yang kembali tak mendapat jawaban. Dia menghela nafas. Kalau boleh jujur, dia itu bukan tipe orang yang sabar. Jadi saat ini dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Sudah tadi jatuh karena didorong kesana-kemari seperti bola ping pong sekarang malah diacuhkan.

"Kalian tidak mau memberitahuku? Oke. Tak masalah. Toh aku sampai disini juga atas insting ku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang yang bahkan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan orang lain. Saranku, kalian kembalilah ke taman kanak-kanak untuk belajar sopan santun dengan benar disana. Terima kasih karena sudah tak mau membantu dan maaf karena mungkin sudah mengganggu waktu kalian," ujarnya sedikit kesal terhadap kedua orang di samping kanan kirinya. Dia pun berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendapati bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah berada di lobi sekolah.

"OH! Ini lobi sekolahnya! Ada dua tangga disebelah kanan dan kiri! Wah! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan lobinya. Instingku memang tak bisa dianggap remeh," ujarnya senang. Dia tak tau bahwa suasana tegang tengah berlangsung dibelakangnya. Jika beberapa waktu lalu tak ada yang berani bersuara keras, sekarang sama sekali tak seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun mereka berhati-hati. Setelah namja yang membuat keheningan itu menghilang dibelokan, dua orang yang semula berhadapan kini baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Entah ada yang menantikan update-an ff ini atau tidak tapi yang pasti terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca ff ini.

Diriku masih baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Maaf bila mengecewakan.

Dan terima kasih buat **Nathania** **Wonwoo17** **21** atas bantuannya.

Dan juga terima kasih buat **Yara Aileen** atas sarannya. I'll try to do my best.

Dan buat yang udah review,,, makasih banyak. Terima kasih. Dan semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Chapter 1

KRINNNNNGGGGGG!

Semua yang berada di lobi termasuk dua orang yang paling di takuti seantero sekolah itu terkejut dengan bel sekolah yang tiba-tiba berbunyi di tengah kesunyian mereka.

"Kajja," ucap namja bertinggi diatas rata-rata itu lalu menaiki anak tangga sebelah kanan yang diikuti oleh keempat sahabatnya. Sementara lawannya menaiki anak tangga sebelah kiri juga diikuti oleh keempat sahabatnya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dalam perjalanan mereka. Meski dibelakang mereka sahabat mereka tidak bisa bersikap tenang. Meskipun mereka berjalan berlawanan arah, pikiran mereka sama. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu hal atau bisa dibilang satu orang lebih tepatnya. Beberapa pertanyaan menghampiri mereka. Siapa sebenarnya namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka? Apa dia tidak tau dia berhadapan dengan siapa? Tapi itu mustahil. Seantero Korea Selatan tau siapa mereka. Siapa dia? Dari mana dia berasal? Apa dia murid sekolah sini? Tidak! Seragamnya berbeda. Murid pindahan? Mana ada murid yang pindah di pertengahan semester seperti ini. Jika bukan murid baru ataupun murid pindahan, lalu apa? Untuk apa dia datang ke sekolah ini?

Namja asing itu sudah benar-benar membuat pikiran dua penguasa Pledis High School ini kacau. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa mengacaukan pikiran mereka hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka dan yang lebih aneh lagi. Mereka masuk kelas tanpa ada adu tatap didepan kelas seperti biasa. Hal ini tentunya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi semua yang melihatnya. Termasuk sahabat-sahabat mereka. Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi Pledis High School. Dimana kedua penguasa sekolah melangkah masuk tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi memang ini pertama kalinya mereka memasuki kelas tanpa saling mencengkram kerah baju lawannya melainkan langsung duduk di bangku yang letaknya berlawanan arah yaitu di pojok kanan dan pojok kiri kelas.

Suasana kelas terasa sunyi dan ini baru pertama kalinya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya sekaligus kengerian. Mungkin saja kedua orang paling berpengaruh di PHS itu sedang merencanakan rencana yang tak bisa dibayangkan kejamnya untuk satu orang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka merinding. Siapapun orang itu, mereka merasa sedikit iba meskipun mereka juga tidak tau siapa sebenarnya namja itu.

Seorang lelaki memasuki kelas dengan alis sedikit mengerut. Masalahnya ini keadaan langka dimana ia disambut dengan suasana tenang dari kelasnya. Biasanya paling tidak butuh setengah jam lebih untuk membuat kelasya tenang.

"Wow. Sepertinya hari ini akan masuk dalam catatan sejarah Pledis High School," ujar guru mereka.

"Wae Saem? Tak suka?," salah seorang penguasa yang sedari tadi terdiam mengangkat suara.

"Bukan begitu. Saem malah lebih suka yang seperti ini," jawab wali kelas mereka.

"Kau tau ini tak berlangsung lama Park Saem,"

"Kim Mingyu!," desis guru Park pada seorang yang baru saja bersuara

"Tak ada tupai yang bisa lama berdiam diri saem,"

"Choi-,"

" imnida," potong namja berambut brown itu sebelum guru Park menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"OHOHOHO,,,,,Little mouse is angry," ucap Mingyu seraya menyeringai.

"Shut the f*ck up you little squirrel! Bukankah seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan persediaan kacangmu. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang," timpal seraya menyeringai pula. Terjadilah kembali adu tatap mematikan antara dua leader geng paling berkuasa di sekolah.

"Yak! Hentikan! Bisakah kalian tidak membuat onar dulu. Paling tidak setelah aku mengenalkan teman baru pada kalian," ucap Guru Park sudah terlalu lelah dengan kelakuan dua orang dikelasnya itu. Dan ternyata ucapannya berhasil membungkam mulut keduanya yang sekarang sedang memusatkan perhatian ke arah pintu masuk kelas.

"Masuklah," perintah guru Park. Seorang namja dengan mata tajam, rambut hitam legam dan kulit putih pucat memasuki kelas. Hampir semua siswa yang berada dalam kelas tersebut terkesiap saat ia memasuki kelas. Kecuali Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang sedikit membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka. "Perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut guru Park. Namja itu membungkuk sedikit lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya menghadap ke arah teman sekelasnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Nama saya Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Senang bertemu kalian," ujarnya tanpa melepas senyum diwajahnya.

"Baiklah Wonwoo. Kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Jihoon. Jihoon-ah angkat tanganmu," ucap guru Park, tak lama kemudian namja yang duduk di bangku barisan tengah nomor tiga dari depan mengangkat tangannya. Wonwoo pun melangkah kearah mejanya setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada guru Park. Entah disadari Wonwoo atau tidak, saat ia berjalan menuju mejanya seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu memperhatikannya atau lebih tepatnya menelanjanginya dengan tatapan mereka. Wonwoo pun duduk disamping siswa mungil yang bisa di bilang sangat imut yang tadi ditunjuk oleh guru Park.

"Annyeong. Aku Wonwoo," ucap Wonwoo menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Seseorang yang ada disampingnya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menerima jabatan tangan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku Jihoon. Sepertinya kau cukup terkenal. Dari pertama kau masuk, semua orang yang ada disini memandangimu dengan tatapan aneh," ujar Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Bukannya selalu begitu kalau ada murid baru atau murid pindahan? Kalau ada wajah asing pasti akan selalu jadi pusat perhatian," jawab Wonwoo.

"Dan sepertinya kau tidak terganggu dengan hal itu,"

"Untuk apa terganggu dengan masalah seperti itu. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku pikirkan," ucap Wonwoo membuat Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski dia masih sedikit merasa aneh dengan tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan oleh teman sekelasnya pada teman baru yang duduk sebangku dengannya itu. Memang tidak aneh jika ada wajah baru masuk ke kelas selalu mendapat perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi ini masalahnya, si pembuat onar Kim Mingyu dan juga terus memandangi teman sebangkunya. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Apa mungkin mereka tertarik dengan Wonwoo? Karena jika memang begitu tidak terlalu mengherankan juga. Wonwoo itu tampan dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum. Caranya mengerutkan hidung saat tersenyum terlihat sangat manis. Kulitnya juga putih mulus. Halus juga saat Jihoon bersalaman tadi. Apa memang benar mereka terpesona pada Wonwoo? Apapun itu Jihoon berharap hal itu tidak akan membawa dampak buruk untuk Wonwoo. Yah,,,semoga saja begitu.

Memasuki waktu istirahat, Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo ke kantin. Meski awalnya Wonwoo menolak karena dia sudah membawa bekal sendiri yang tentu saja ditertawakan oleh Jihoon, karena pasalnya Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang sekolah di Pledis High School yang membawa bekal. Tapi meski begitu Jihoon tetap memaksa Wonwoo untuk ikut dengannya ke kantin. Akhirnya Wonwoo terpaksa mengikuti Jihoon ke kantin. Ada hal yang membuat Jihoon bingung. Kenapa di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kantin, semua mata terasa seperti tertuju pada mereka. Well, lebih tepatnya pada Wonwoo yang kembali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Memang sih, wajah Wonwoo asing karena dia baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Tapi, biasanya siswa-siswa PHS tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki Wonwoo sehingga membuat semua orang menatapnya penasaran begitu? Memang sih tidak bisa dipungkiri, Wonwoo itu tampan sekali dan juga cantik di waktu yang bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang memiliki warna kulit putih yang cenderung pucat, Wonwoo memiliki kulit putih susu yang terasa lembut saat berpegangan. Saat tersenyum hidungnya akan mengkerut menambah kesan manis meski tatapannya sangat tajam karena ia memiliki sepasang mata musang. Tubuhnya pun tinggi semampai. Lihat saja pinggang rampingnya, bahkan semua yeoja yang ada di sekolah ini rela membayar mahal untuk mendapat pinggang seramping Wonwoo. Tapi tetap saja, Jihoon masih belum mengerti dengan tingkah para siswa PHS. Semua siswa PHS itu bisa dibilang sempurna. Wajah dan tubuh mereka sudah bisa dibandingkan dengan model papan atas Korea. Jadi tidak heran jika melihat siswa baru yang sama tampannya dengan mereka. Hal ini yang membuat Jihoon penasaran dan bingung. Apa yang dimiliki Wonwoo sehingga mampu menarik perhatian seluruh warga PHS.

Bahkan saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu kantin, semua yang berada disana berbalik memandang mereka. Jihoon jadi sedikit risih dibuatnya apalagi sekarang mereka malah mendapat tempat duduk yang berada di tengah kantin. Benar-benar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Jihoon.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung! Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Ada berita yang saaaaangaaaaat besar, hyung,,mencengangkan! Fantastic! Amazing! Hot News! Baru pertama kali terjadi! Dan hal ini harus masuk dalam buku catatan sejarah Pledis High School! Hari ini benar-benar hari yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh seluruh warga PHS ," seru namja yang baru datang itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan ucapannya yang terkesan agak berlebihan sebenarnya. Membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengerut bingung. Terutama Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak mengenal namja berpipi tembam itu.

"Yak! Yak! Pelan-pelan Seungkwan-ah. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?!," ucap Jihoon pada namja yang ternyata bernama Seungkwan itu. Seungkwan merengut.

"Hyung!," teriak Seungkwan membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, bodoh! Aku tidak tuli," ucap Jihoon kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi?," tanya Seungkwan. Jihoon menggeleng membuat Seungkwan menghela nafas, "memangnya tadi pagi kau kemana sampai-sampai bisa ketinggalan berita?," tanya Seungkwan jengah.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Jihoon enteng membuat Seungkwan bergumam _'pantas saja'_ atas jawaban Jihoon. "Memangnya ada apa sih?!," tanya Jihoon.

"Begini, hyung. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama perjalanan panjang sekolah ini ada seseorang yang berbicara tak sopan pada dua namja sok penguasa disini," ujar Seungkwan.

"MWO?!," kini giliran Jihoon yang berteriak. Seungkwan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tak tau dia itu memang sangat berani atau terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai melakukan hal itu. Kau tau hyung. Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan keduanya yang sedang beradu tatap mematikan. Lalu setelah itu mencaci mereka dengan kata-katanya yang tidak bisa dibilang halus dan kau tau apa yang dilakukannya setelah mencaci mereka berdua? Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja. Menurutku dia benar-benar orang terbodoh dan ternekat yang pernah ada di dunia ini," jelas Seungkwan sambil sesekali mempraktekkan beberapa scene yang dilihatnya.

"Siapa orang nekat itu?," tanya Jihoon setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Seungkwan menghela nafas kasar.

"Itu dia,,,,aku sebenarnya juga tidak tau siapa dia," ucap Seungkwan lemah.

"Mwo? Tidak tau? Apa maksudmu tidak tau?," tanya Jihoon heran.

"Ya aku tidak tau. Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya dia bukan siswa PHS," ujar Seungkwan membuat Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Waah,,akhirnya ada juga sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui Diva Boo," ucap Jihoon membuat Seungkwan merengut kesal. Pasalnya, memang tak ada satupun hal yang diketahui oleh Seungkwan. Dia bahkan tau jika Guru Park yang merupakan satu-satunya guru yang masih membujang di PHS belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun seumur hidupnya. Bahkan dia sendiri yang menyebarkan berita itu ke seluruh pelosok PHS. Berita yang sangat amat mengejutkan memang, karena jika dilihat-lihat, Guru Park tidaklah jelek. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan bahwa hampir seluruh penghuni PHS memiliki paras rupawan. Dan dari mana Seungkwan tau hal itu? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang dengan lancangnya muncul didepan dua penguasa PHS.

"ah,,,aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan,,,dia ini Wonwoo. Murid pindahan baru di kelasku," ucap Jihoon membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama Seungkwan terdiam sambil cemberut. Seungkwan yang awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang dengan mata tajam, kulit seputih susu, bibir merah alami yang sedang tersenyum dengan cukup manisnya kepada Seungkwan. Namja dihadapannya menganggukkan kepala yang juga dibalas oleh Seungkwan.

"Jeon Wonwoo imnida," ujar Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Boo Seungkwan imnida. Orang-orang mengenalku dengan nama Diva Boo," timpal Seungkwan dengan senyum jenaka.

"Lebih tepatnya Sang Ratu Gosip," timpal Jihoon.

"Hyung,,,,! That's so mean!," rengek Seungkwan.

"Berhenti berbicara sok inggris. Telingaku selalu berdengung saat mendengarmu berbicara bahasa asing itu," ujar Jihoon sinis membuat Seungkwan semakin memajukan bibirnya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Tapi,,,apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku sepertinya tak asing dengan wajahmu itu," ujar Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengerut bingung. Seungkwan berpikir keras sambil terus menatap wajah Wonwoo yang lama kelamaan merasa risih dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Jangan sok kenal Boo. Dia baru pindah dari Changwon kesini, jadi tak mungkin kau pernah melihatnya," ucap Jihoon. Tapi Seungkwan tetap yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu, atau paling tidak, dia pernah melihat sekilas wajah Wonwoo.

"Ani, hyung. Aku yakin aku pernah melihat wajah ini. Tapi dimana ya?," Seungkwan masih berpikir keras. Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba dia terkesiap cukup keras dengan kedua mata membola membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo terkejut.

"KAU!," jerit Seungkwan sambil menunjuk Wonwoo. Sekarang mereka benar-benar menjadi bahan tontonan akibat jeritan Seungkwan, "KAU! KAU ORANGNYA! HYUNG! DIA ORANGNYA, HYUNG!," jerit Seungkwan histeris sambil mengguncang bahu Jihoon.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?! Dia apa? Wonwoo kenapa? Dan berhenti mengguncang bahuku, bodoh! Kepalaku pusing!," tukas Jihoon sambil menepis kedua tangan Seungkwan yang masih berusaha meraih kedua bahunya untuk pegangannya.

"DIA! DIA ORANG YANG -," Seungkwan langsung membungkam mulutnya saat ia melihat siapa orang yang baru saja berjalan memasuki kantin dengan gaya arogannya. Jihoon dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang mendadak bungkam. Saat ia melihat kearah pintu masuk kantin, dia langsung tau kenapa Seungkwan tiba-tiba bungkam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba geng urakan itu datang kesini? Biasanya juga tidak pernah mau menginjakkan kaki disini," tanya Jihoon pada angin sebenarnya. Karena Seungkwan masih setia dengan keterkejutanya, sedangkan Wonwoo tidak mengerti tentang hal apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh dua orang dihadapannya itu.

Rombongan yang dari awal sudah menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin itu perlahan berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang terletak ditengah kantin.

"Ini Cuma perasaanku saja atau mereka memang sedang menuju kemari? Boo Seungkwan?," Jihoon menyikut Seungkwan yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Mendekat kemari? Siapa? Mendekat ke siapa? Sebelum Wonwoo mengutarakan pertanyaannya, dia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Sontak dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah seorang namja yang harus ia akui sangat tampan lengkap dengan senyum menawannya menatap tepat ke kedua bola matanya. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia merasa tidak mengenal namja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tau aku ini sangat tampan. Kau tak perlu menatapku dengan begitu bergairah, sayang," namja dihadapannya berucap dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mendengar ucapan namja dihadapannya membuat Wonwoo menatapnya datar. Wonwoo menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang namja dihadapannya ini. Dia tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak remaja yang memiliki rasa percaya diri dan arogansi yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kau tau, sejak kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku tadi pagi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran tentangmu dari otakku. Tentang wajah manismu itu. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Benar kan?," namja dihadapannya terus saja bicara yang mana perkataanya membuat Wonwoo mual sampai ingin sekali muntah. Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo semakin datar saja. Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang dihadapannya hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo merasa ada yang merengkuh bahunya dan mengusapnya pelan. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tangan namja berkulit eksotis itu yang masih saja mempertahankan kerlingan nakalnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas kesal. Wonwoo berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah menyebalkan namja dihadapannya itu.

"What should I call you, angel?," bisik namja itu membuat Jihoon dan Seungkwan menahan napas karena melihat posisi Wonwoo dan namja itu sangat dekat. Wonwoo menutup matanya. Wajahnya sudah cukup memerah. Orang-orang mengira dia tersipu karena perlakuan namja yang tengah merangkulnya dari samping itu. Hell No! Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah.

"Lepas," ucap Wonwoo singkat membuat namja disampingnya menaikkan alisnya, "Tanganmu. Lepas!," ucap Wonwoo sekali lagi. Masih berusaha bersikap manis. Sedang namja disampingnya malah mengerut bingung.

"Wae, Baby? Kau malu? Kau tak perlu mempedulikan mereka. Biarkan saja mereka," ucap namja disampingnya enteng. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya kasar lalu setelah itu menyentakkan tangan namja yang bertengger dibahunya dengan cukup keras membuat semua yang berada di kantin terkesiap.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini. Tapi jika kau berani melakukan hal itu lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tangan tak sopanmu itu. Ayo Jihoon, Seungkwan. Kita pergi dari sini," ucap Wonwoo dengan tegas lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum ia dapat melangkahkan kakinya, tangan kanannya dicekal dan ditarik dengan cukup keras hingga membuatnya harus kembali terduduk. Bahkan saat ini jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah namja menyebalkan itu terpaut amat sangat dekat. Kembali semua pengunjung kantin menahan nafas dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Playing hard to get, huh," ucap namja dihadapannya masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya, "Menarik," lanjutnya membuat Wonwoo semakin mendidih.

"Lepas. Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak melepaskan tanganku sekarang juga," desis Wonwoo tepat didepan wajah menyebalkan namja itu. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi sialnya genggaman namja dihadapannya benar-benar kuat. Wonwoo yakin pergelangan tangannya akan memerah nanti.

"Oh yeah? Tapi menurutku aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku melepas tangan lembut nan mungilmu ini," ujar namja dihadapannya.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku memperingatkanmu tuan menyebalkan. Lepaskan tanganku," ujar Wonwoo penuh ancaman yang malah membuat namja dihadapannya semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"You're getting hotter when you're angry, do you know that," namja dihadapannya bertingkah seolah-olah menantangnya.

"Ah,,you think so?," Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara lirih serambi mendekatkan diri kearah namja yang kini semakin memperlebar seringainya. Dalam hati namja itu berkata _'hanya segini saja? Kukira aku harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendekatinya. Ternyata sama saja. Membosankan,'_ batin namja itu melihat Wonwoo yang semakin mendekat.

"Tapi,,,,,apa kau tau,,, jika tumbuhan kekurangan cairan maka tumbuhan itu akan layu dan mati," ucap Wonwoo lirih.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Bahkan anak kecil tau akan hal itu," timpal namja dihadapannya yang masih setia menunggu pergerakan selanjutnya dari Wonwoo yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya.

 _'Dia sangat manis. Tapi sayang, dia tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain,'_ batin pemuda yang memiliki senyum mematikan itu.

"Dan menurutku,,,," Wonwoo semakin mendekat. Semua yang berada dikantin itu semakin menahan nafas mereka melihat kejadian itu. Terkecuali empat orang yang datang bersama namja dihadapan Wonwoo, mereka hanya menggeleng maklum. Namja itupun memejamkan mata begitu Wonwoo semakin mendekat, dan yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah –

BYURR!

-dingin dan lengket. Semua yang berada dikantin itu kembali dikejutkan oleh aksi yang baru saja Wonwoo lakukan. Bahkan empat namja yang tadinya tidak terlalu peduli pun langsung menganga melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Menurutku,,otakmu itu membutuhkan cairan yang lebih supaya otakmu bisa tumbuh lebih besar. Tidak seperti otakmu sekarang yang hanya sekecil otak burung. Kajja Jihoon-ah," ujar Wonwoo dengan lantang setelah ia menumpahkan jus jeruk ke atas kepala namja yang menurutnya tidak tau sopan santun itu. Dia langsung menarik tangan Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang masih menganga tak percaya itu menjauhi kantin. Selepas kepergian Wonwoo yang dramatis, belum ada seorangpun yang berani memecah keheningan yang melanda kantin. Namja yang seluruh rambut dan wajahnya basah juga lengket karena jus jeruk itu masih betah berdiam diri dan memejamkan matanya.

"Woah,,,,Wow! Daebak! Fantastic! Amazing! Aku bahkan tak tau apa kata yang tepat untuk sesuatu yang sangat hebat ini," seru salah seorang dari keempat namja yang datang bersama namja korban penyiraman itu.

"Berhenti berbicara sok inggris Hoshi hyung. Tak pantas dengan tampangmu," timpal salah seorang diantara mereka yang berwajah bule itu yang langsung ditatap sengit oleh Hoshi.

"Yak! Memangnya kalau mau berbicara bahasa inggris harus memiliki wajah bule sepertimu, begitu?," sungut Hoshi tak terima. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Wajahmu terlalu tradisional. Dan pengucapanmu itu terdengar aneh. Jujur saja, membuat telingaku agak sakit," timpalnya membuat Hoshi semakin emosi.

"Yak! Choi Hansol! Kau-,"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian malah ribut sendiri sih," lerai salah seorang dari mereka yang sedari tadi diam melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang kekanakkan.

"Tapi Jun-"

"Umurmu itu lebih tua dari dia, Kwon Soonyoung. Jadi bersikaplah layaknya seorang hyung," tukas Jun memotong ucapan Hoshi yang langsung merengut diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mingyu-ya?," tanya seorang dari mereka yang sedari tadi diam dengan aksen korea yang agak aneh. Karena memang dia bukan asli dari Korea.

"Menarik," jawab namja yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata itu lalu dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?," tanya Hoshi. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu itu hanya tersenyum miring. Sedikit memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang membuat kadar ketampanannya menigkat.

"Sepertinya hariku tak akan membosankan lagi," ucap Mingyu yang malah makin membuat Hoshi dan lainnya bingung. Diapun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana? Yak! Kim Mingyu!," tanya Hoshi sambil berjalan mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan menjauhi kantin, begitupun ketiga temannya yang lain yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Pulang tentu saja. Aku harus membersihkan rambutku," jawab Mingyu enteng. Mingyu tau seharusnya ia marah karena perlakuan namja asing itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia malah tersenyum saat mengingatnya. _'ternyata benar dugaanku. Dia berbeda dengan yang lain. Cukup menarik,'_ batin Mingyu sambil terus berjalan menuju arah tempatnya memarkir mobil.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?," tanya Hoshi.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Terserah padamu mau melakukan apa. Kajja, Hao-ah," ucap Jun seraya mengajak Minghao yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Mingyu pergi. Minghao pun menoleh dan melangkah bersama Jun yang kemudian diikuti oleh Hoshi dan Vernon.

Wonwoo masih berjalan dengan menyentakkan kakinya kesal. Kedua tangannya masih setia menarik Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang masih saja belum sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Setelah terasa cukup lelah berjalan, Wonwoo pun berhenti. Hell! Sekolah ini besar sekali. Jarak kelasnya ke kantin tadi saja jauh sekali. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang sangat kesal.

"Siapa sih namja itu? Benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun! Beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu!," jerit Wonwoo kesal membuat Jihoon dan Seungkwan tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggil Jihoon, Wonwoo berbalik.

"hm,,?," jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Ia masih merasa sangat kesal.

"Apa aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil atau tadi kau memang menyiram Kim Mingyu dengan jus jeruk?," tanya Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyu? Nugu?," tanya Wonwoo bingung sampai ia menyadari sesuatu, "Ahhh,,,jadi namja menyebalkan yang tak punya sopan santun itu mempunyai nama. Nama Kim Mingyu itu terlalu bagus untuk orang brengsek sepertinya. Aishhh,,,,jinjja! Beraninya dia melakukan itu. Aku yakin orang tuanya tidak pernah mangajarkan sopan santun padanya," gerutu Wonwoo. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Seungkwan sudah menatap horor Wonwoo.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan hah! Kau itu cari mati ya! Kau itu gila atau bodoh sih! Kau baru saja berurusan dengan The Great Kim Mingyu tau! Dan,,,,kenapa juga kau harus melibatkanku? Kenapa kau menarikku juga? Mereka akan mengira kalau aku itu dekat denganmu! Aish,,,eotteokhae? Jihoon hyung! Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berurusan dengan Mingyu dan anggota gengnya. Aish...," cerca Sungkwan. Emosinya sudah mencapai tingkat dewa. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya sinis. Jihoon memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jangan kira Jihoon takut dengan Mingyu and the gang atau bahkan geng musuh bebuyutan mereka. Hell! Katakan itu dihadapannnya, dia akan mentertawakanmu hingga perutnya sakit. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan takut pada dua geng urakan yang bersikap sok berkuasa itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat urusan apapun yang menyangkut mereka. Dia merasa hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Dia hanya ingin tenang mengecam pendidikan di PHS. Tapi sepertinya dia harus bersiap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari tenangnya. Karena ulah teman barunya yang dengan sangat sopannya menumpahkan jus jeruk ke atas kepala salah satu pangeran sekolah ini. Huft! Rasanya Jihoon ingin menjerit frustasi. Hanya tinggal setahun lagi dia akan lulus tapi kenapa masalah ini justru terjadi.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mamandangi kedua teman barunya dengan tatapan aneh akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya acuh.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiam diri terus disini? Kajja! Kita kembali kekelas. Aku benar-benar lelah," ucap Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Diapun berbalik untuk berjalan ke kelasnya. Sayangnya ia tidak sadar jika dibelakangnya seseorang tengah berdiri sembari membawa cappucino ditangannya. Tabrakanpun tak terelakkan. Seluruh cairan berwarna coklat itu tumpah membasahi jas dan kemeja Wonwoo dan namja yang ia tabrak. Didalam hati Wonwoo mengumpat. Kenapa juga hari ini dia begitu sial. Sementara Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang berada dibelakangnya kembali mematung saat melihat siapa orang yang Wonwoo tabrak.

"Aish,,,,Jeosonghamnida. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida. Aish,,,bagaimana ini,,,bajumu jadi kotor karena kecerobohanku," ucap Wonwoo sedikit panik saat melihat jas dan kemeja yang dipakai namja yang ditabraknya tadi terdapat bercak coklat warna khas cappucino. Meskipun sama-sama terkena tumpahan minuman itu, tapi keadaan jas dan kemeja Wonwoo tidak terlalu parah seperti namja dihadapannya. Namja dihadapannya yang semula murka dan ingin mencaci maki Wonwoo hingga mampu membuat namja yang berani mengotori bajunya itu menangis darah. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo kekesalannya menguap. Wajah yang semula dipenuhi aura gelap itu kini malah berhiaskan senyum jenaka yang lucu jika saja senyuman itu tidak menjurus mendekati seriangai mengerikan.

"Tak masalah untukku. Asal kau bersedia untuk membersihkannya," ucap namja itu masih mempertahankan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi dikedua pipinya. Ucapan namja itu menimbulkan kerutan bingung diwajah anggota gengnya yang lain.

"Ne? Ah,,,benar juga. Kau bisa mengganti bajumu dengan baju olah raga dulu. Setelah itu aku akan membawa pulang baju kotormu ini supaya bisa kubersihkan. Aku pastikan besok pagi bajumu sudah bersih dan wangi," ucap Wonwoo polos membuat namja dihadapannya terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi bagaimana ya? Aku tidak membawa baju olah raga atau bahkan baju ganti yang lain," ujar namja dihadapannya Wonwoo sok polos.

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana ya?," ujar Wonwoo kebingungan. Namja dihadapannya menyeringai lebar,

"Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan dimana apartemenmu. Kita bisa membersihkan ini bersama disana. Kau membersihkan milikku, dan aku membersihkan milikmu. Kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang setelah itu," seringai nakal yang sexy menghiasi wajah tampan namja dihadapan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia masih mencerna maksud ucapan namja dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf. Tapi,,,bisa kau ulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan?," tanya Wonwoo membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terkejut. Memang benar aku megajakmu untuk sedikit bersenang-senang, baby. Kita akan bersama-sama mencari cara untuk menghilangkan noda ini dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan," jelas namja dihadapan Wonwoo membuat wajah Wonwoo menampilkan wajah datarnya saat ia melihat seringaian dari namja tampan berambut gelap itu.

"Kau... Apa kau baru saja mengajakku pulang bersama ke tempatku?," tanya Wowoo memastikan. Ekspresi wajahnya masih saja datar sedatar papan ujian sekolah.

"Hm,,hm,," namja dihadapannya bergumam seraya mengangguk. "Atau kalau kau keberatan. Kita bisa menyewa kamar hotel didekat sini. Kau bisa pilih sesukamu. You know I'll do anything for you my honey," bisik namja itu tepat ditelinga kanan Wonwoo. Dan entah sejak kapan lobi sekolah sudah dipenuhi hampir seluruh siswa PHS. Mereka menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dibisikkan salah satu pangeran sekolah itu pada Wonwoo sehingga mampu membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas perlahan sembari menutup kedua bola matanya.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang mendengar dengan pasti yang diucapkan namja itu pada Wonwoo membulatkan mata mereka horor. Pasalnya, menilik kejadian sebelumnya dimana Wonwoo menumpahkan minuman ke atas kepala Mingyu yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Bisa dipastikan ia akan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan mereka. Jadi, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, Jihoon berinisiatif menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari namja sok penguasa itu.

"Maaf sekali -ssi. Bukannya aku ingin menyela obrolan kalian. Temanku Wonwoo sudah meminta maaf dan berkata akan bertanggung jawab bukan? Aku tau kau membawa baju ganti lebih dari satu, jadi setelah berganti baju kau bisa memberikan baju kotormu itu untuk dibersihkan Wonwoo. Sekali lagi maaf. Kami pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan yang sangat mendesak," ucap Jihoon panjang lebar mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang sedang dilanda emosi berat.

Mereka pun hendak berbalik meninggalkan and the gang kala berucap membuat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Apa kau memang tipe orang yang seperti itu? Melarikan diri begitu saja," namja bernama itu menyeringai senang kala Wonwoo berbalik memandangnya datar. Jihoon dan Seungkwan hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?," tanya Wonwoo masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

"You know exactly what I want, honey," ucap . Wonwoo memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Menatap namja dihadapannya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat terpaku.

"Tak terlalu buruk juga. Lalu menurutmu, kapan saat yang terbaik untuk itu? Sekarang atau nanti saja?," tanya Wonwoo dengan manisnya pada S,Coups yang kemudian tersadar keterpakuannya dan baru menyadari jika Wonwoo saat ini sudah berada didepannya dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"I am ready whenever you're ready, baby," bisik . Tapi dalam hati dia berucap , _'dia cukup manis. Tapi sayang terlalu membosankan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang menarik darinya ternyata. Selain wajahnya yang manis tentunya,'_

Wonwoo memegang kedua sisi jas yang dipakai . Masih dengan senyum manisnya, dia menarik jas yang dipegangnya hingga membuat makin mendekat. Wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga hidung keduannya bersentuhan. Jihoon dan Seungkwan menahan nafas bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya,,,

SWING!

SRETT!

BUG!

Semua itu terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Semua warga PHS pun tekejut dengan kejadian yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat itu. yang tadinya berada dihadapan Wonwoo tiba-tiba sudah tersungkur dengan ekspresi terkejut. Jas yang semula dipakai olehnya kini sudah berpindah tangan dan di pegang oleh Wonwoo.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal itu. Ku jamin bukan hanya bokongmu yang kutendang tapi barang kebanggaanmu juga akan kukuliti!," tegas Wonwoo membuat semua orang termasuk anggota geng menatap horor pada Wonwoo.

"Karena memang pada awalnya aku yang salah karena telah menabrakmu maka akan kubersihkan jas ini. Jika kau ingin untuk sekedar bersenag-senang, carilah orang lain. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu barang sedetikpun dengan mu," tukas Wonwoo lagi lalu sekali lagi menarik Jihoon dan Seungkwan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hyung,,,gwaenchana?," tanya salah satu anggota geng setelah ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya seraya membantu leadernya itu untuk berdiri.

"Yak! Apa kalian melihatnya tadi? Bagaimana dia melakukan hal itu?," tanya .

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak yakin. Yang aku tau, kau tiba-tiba sudah jatuh tersungkur dihadapan kami," jawab salah satu anggota gengnya yang memiliki senyum paling teduh itu.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa kau terluka Coups-ya?," tanya seorang namja dengan paras cantik.

"Tenang saja Jeonghan-ah. Justru aku merasa lebih baik saat ini. tidak pernah aku merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya," jawab sambil tersenyum membuat keempat temannya menatapnya heran.

"Maksud Hyung?," tanya seorang namja yang entah kenapa jika dilihat mirip kuda itu.

"Maksudku,,,sepertinya aku akan punya mainan baru tahun ini, Seokmin-ah. Kau mau ikut bermain bersamaku?," jawab sekali lagi membuat beberapa dari mereka bingung. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang memilki senyum meneduhkan yang hanya menggeleng kepala maklum mendengar jawaban dari .

"Mwo?." Tanya Seokmin semakin bingung. hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Seokmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku untuk main game?," ajak membuat Seokmin yang semula merengut bingung itu tersenyum menaggapi ajakan hyungnya. "Kajja!," seru seraya beranjak dari sana menuju ke tempat parkir mobil bersama dengan Seokmin.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?," tanya seorang yang lain dari mereka.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu Dino-ya. Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas. Bagaimana denganmu Jeonghan?," tanya namja pemilik senyum memikat itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu Jisoo-ya. Tak mungkin aku mengikuti dan Seokmin yang akan bermain game. Bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan karena diacuhkan oleh mereka seharian," jawab namja berambut panjang bernama Jeonghan itu.

Merekapun akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan koridor yang saat ini dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik yang berasal dari hampir seluruh penghuni PHS.

Sementara itu Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Seungkwan saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah atas inisiatif Jihoon supaya emosi Wonwoo bisa mereda. Setelah lama saling terdiam tiba-tiba Seungkwan membrondongi Wonwoo dengan berberapa pukulan dilengannya.

"Yak! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Kau itu benar-benar manusia paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui dimuka bumi ini," ujar Seungkwan lalu berhenti memukuli Wonwoo yang mulai kesakitan. Seungkwan berbalik menatap melas pada Jihoon yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hyung. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang kita bukan hanya bermasalah dengan Kim Mingyu, tapi juga dengan . Aish! Aku bisa gila kalau begini! Aku harus bagaimana, hyung? ," keluh Seungkwan seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Jihoon hyung! Bagaimana ini! Jangan diam saja begitu!," erang Seungkwan frustasi.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa? Kau tau tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengubah keadaan ini bukan? Jadi,,,pasrah saja lah!," ucap Jihoon membuat Seungkwan semakin frustasi.

"Apa yang kau maksud pasrah? Hyung! Apa kau tidak tau maksud dari semua ini? Setelah ini kita tidak bisa hidup tenang disini, hyung. Dia baru saja menyiram kepala Kim Mingyu dengan jus jeruk dan juga menendang bokong apa kau tau itu?!," jerit Seungkwan frustasi hingga akhirnya Jihoon menggeplak kepalanya karena jengah dengan tingkah Seungkwan yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Aku tau, bodoh! Aku kan juga melihatnya sendiri," tukas Jihoon, sementara Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggil Jihoon membuat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam menoleh ke arahnya, "Aku yakin kau pasti belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang aku dan Seungkwan bicarakan. Kim Mingyu dan itu adalah dua orang yang cukup berpengaruh di PHS dan kau baru saja berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tau sekali kau melakukan itu karena kesal dengan kelakuan mereka, tapi asal kau tau saja. Mereka sudah seperti idol disekolah ini. Bahkan ketenaran mereka juga menyetarai idol di seluruh penjuru Korea. Aku sendiri tak tau kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Sama halnya seperti seorang idol pada umumya. Mereka juga mempunyai fans fanatik yang sangat mendewakan mereka. Bahkan mungkin satu sekolah ini mengidolakan mereka. Jadi Kau,,,ani,,. Maksudku,,,kau, aku dan Seungkwan. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," ucap Jihoon panjang lebar membuat Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Bersiap untuk apa? Kau ini bilang apa sih? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali," ujar Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengerti. Yang terpenting,,kau harus bersiap-siap," ucap Jihoon sekali lagi membuat Wonwoo bertambah bingung.

"Aish...aku benar-benar membenci hal ini. Bagaimana bisa aku terlibat masalah seperti ini?," keluh Seungkwan lagi. Jihoon hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau terlibat masalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka bisa melewati semua ini sampai akhir.

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
